


Flying

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: You make my heart soar when I’m with you.





	Flying

“I’m scared.”

  
It was a sentence she never expected herself to say, but here she was, fucking  _ terrified _ for her life.

 

Irelia turned to look at Riven with the most loving eyes she’s seen. Her heart skipped a beat. Gods, she was never going to get used to being gazed at with such beautiful eyes.

 

“And that’s perfectly fine,” Irelia replied.

 

“No,” Riven insisted, shaking her head softly. “It’s not fine.  _ I’m _ not fine,” she said, panic beginning to show in her voice.

 

Irelia cupped her cheek with one hand, gently rubbing Riven’s cheek with a thumb. It was comforting, but only a little bit. Riven was still on edge about this whole thing. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Irelia’s piloting skills, it’s just that she has a fear of heights. Like, a really bad one too. Just the thought of being in one of those weird hextech planes high in the sky made her—

  
“Oh no, no no no, I can’t do this. Let me out of this thing!” Riven fumbled with the seatbelt, desperately trying to free herself. She was stopped when Irelia placed a placating hand on her shoulder, prompting Riven to look her in the eyes.

 

“Riven,  _ relax _ . You’ll be fine. I’m right here with you.”

 

Riven gulped. “I’m scared,” she repeated again in a softer voice than usual.

 

“I was scared too, when I first started flying. There’s nothing wrong with fear, Riven.”

 

Riven shook her head vehemently. “I disagree. Fear makes you weak.”

 

Irelia frowned slightly. Riven was back on her Noxian bullshit,  _ again _ . Sometimes Irelia wondered how they even got together in the first place. “Well, even if that’s true, shouldn’t you try to at least get over it?”

 

Silence. Riven was thinking it over.

 

“For me? Please?” Irelia pouted, staring at Riven with big eyes.

 

“…  _ Fine _ . Start this damn thing before I change my mind,” she grumbled.

 

Stupid, sexy Irelia smiled at her and distracted her with bright white teeth long enough for her to forget about the fact that she was about to be a million miles above ground.

 

Well, not a million miles, but it sure felt that way when they took off.

 

Riven tried to keep her eyes glued onto Irelia and not the world around her, especially when she started doing aerial tricks and maneuvers that made Riven’s stomach churn.

 

After what felt like an eternity, they were back on the land. Oh, sweet,  _ sweet _ land. Riven wasn’t never going to take the dirt beneath her feet for granted ever again. She could almost kiss it.

 

Almost. After all, she could kiss Irelia instead.

 

“Well, did you like it?” Irelia asked, a little nervously, breaking Riven out of her thoughts.

 

“It… wasn’t that bad,” Riven admitted. She fully expected to die, but she didn’t. “But there was no need for a plane.”

 

“What?” Irelia was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Riven winked at Irelia. The only reason she agreed to this absolute disaster of an idea was so she could make a cheesy comment she knew Irelia would appreciate.

 

“You already make my heart soar when I’m with you.”


End file.
